conquest_of_vlaedesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Rules The rules will be as defined in the 7th edition of the Warhammer 40,000 Rule book. All Strike forces must maintain a combined arms detachment formation. No other formations are allowed. Each strike force can be a maximum of 1850 points. A Vanguard force can be a maximum of 500 points of the strike force. Vanguard parties are allowed to not have an HQ unit. All dice roles must be made in full view of all players. The rolling player must ask if all people are ready for them to roll before they roll and the other players must say they are ready. If any roll was made when a player was not watching or ready, the roll must be re-done regardless of the outcome. Added Rules The following rules have been added to games in this setting. Hand of Fate If a dispute occurs between players and an agreement or rule clarifacation cannot be reached within 10 minutes, the players who's turn it is ,who will be now called player one, will declare three (3) numbers on a d6 and state their preferred outcome. The other player ,who will be now called player two, will then state their preferred outcome. Player two will then role the dice in clear view of all players. If the d6 shows one of the three vales declared by player one then player ones preferred will take effect. If the d6 shows a value not declared by player one then player twos preferred outcome will occur. The game will then continue. SSDD Units in the conquest of Vlaedes gain experience as the war continues. For every 1000 exp obtained the unit will gain an upgrade that shows their experience in warfare. Experience Table Upgrades Table For every 1000 exp the unit gets, it may role on one of two tables Stat Boost Table Infantry Special Rule Table Infantry Rapid Deployment- This unit can choose when it comes in from reserves Infiltrate- This unit can now infiltrate. If it could already, it can choose which sides it will outflank from Fearless- if the unit is already fearless then they treat all friendly models within 6" as fearless as well Stat Boost Table Vehicles Special Rule Table Vehicle Terrifying- When this unit tank shocks, you can make the units effected by it re-roll their morale check Hardened Crew- Ignore Crew Shaken and Crew Stunned Reinforced Armour- This unit has +1 Front Armour Skilled Gunners- This unit can choose one of it's weapons to twin-link Enduring- When this model suffers a penetrating hit, the owner can force the opposing player to re-roll on the vehicle damage table Camo Cloaks- This unit gets an un-typed +1 bonus to cover saves. HQ Special Rules HQ's can only take something from this table after getting 3000 experience. They can only draw from the table once but can re-roll and exchange the effect at 4000 experience and 5000 experience Warp Master- This model is treated gains 1 psker mastery level. If this unit is not a pskyer then it becomes a mastery level 1 psker. Undying- This model can ignore all wounds made against him on a 4+. This roll must be taken after all other saves or effects. Feared By All- units within 12" of the HQ unit and firing at the HQ must make a leadership test. If failed the unit does not fire this round/ If passed the unit fires as normal. Walker of the Warp- This model (and only this model) can deep strike without scatter. He may then move, shoot and assault as if he began the turn at that location. Angel of Death- All attacks made by the warlord wound on a 3+ and ignores all saves and effects to negate the wound except Undying. HQ units can still make saves against their attacks. Heroes of the Galaxy One killteam unit that has received 3000 experience points can be named heroes of the Galaxy. Only one killteam per army can claim this effect and it cannon be removed until the entire unit is eliminated. This unit cannot be reinforced by using credits but can still be upgraded. A unit with the Heroes of the Galaxy rule can twin-link one weapon of their choice, gain the shred special rule in melee combat. In addition, this unit can take every type of save they are entitled to (Armor, cover, invulnerability) instead of only being able to take one. Finally they test leadership on an 11 and cannot be forced to go to ground. (They can choose to go to ground however) GeT 'em BoSs! During the assault phase, If single character without support assaults or is assaulted by another unit with a character and a challenge is then declared, the character with support will receive a re-roll for every 5 friendly models (rounded down) that are not engaged in combat but involved in the assault. These re-rolls can be used to re-roll any to hit, to wound or any saves during the current round of the assault phase after any other re-rolls have been taken. The re-roll from the GeT 'em BoSs cannot be re-rolled. Any unused dice from this rule expires at the end of the assault phase and renewed during the next assault phase. Fatigue At the end of every turn, remove one stack of fatigue on all units. Then all units that participated in a battle gain a stack of fatigue. When a unit with a stack of fatigue tries to act in combat. Ex Move, runs, shoots, assaults ect. It must make a leadership test subtracting the number of fatigue stacks it has at the start of every turn. If the unit passes it acts as normal. If the unit fails, the unit can only take compulsory actions for the round. (Pile in moves, fall back moves)